Sensei, I'm Scared!
by ShikTani
Summary: Bday Fic to Fujimorikun. A.U. Yaoi, SasuNaru, Sasuke is the new world history teacher, who deals with the annoying Naruto, Revising the whole concept so summary is very simple


A.N:This Here be a Birthday Fic To Fujimori-Kun (read her fics they good).Yes I am writing the next chap to "What It's Like" so praise me praise me!!!!! Also some O.O.C-ness hope you won't mind luvs

Summary: B-day Fic to Fujimorikun. A.U. Yaoi, SasuNaru, Sasuke is the new world history teacher, who deals with the annoying Naruto, But when Naruto buys and plays the video game Silent Hill, he starts to get nightmares about his past.will Sasuke the one to save him? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 

Warning:A.U( author's universe thing yeah) Yaoi, SasuNaru, Naruto Being a scaredy cat...Sasuke a teacher(holy shit..that spells evil all over) Gaara being over protective like and other stuff...along with swears and a possible lemon...not sure yet

P.S: I need a Beta lol...my grammatical errors are evil and i do appologize for them luvs.

DisFuckingclaimer: DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED THEM I WANT THEM!!!!!! MASASHI-SAN IF I CAN'T OWN THEM THEN I WILL OWN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"talking"

'thinking'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will you walk me to the edge again."

Adema "I'm Giving In."

A New Evil

"Fuck Fuck, fuck a duck. Screw a kangaroo 69 a porcipine, I'm gonna be late and so will you!" The blonde boy half sang half yelled at his dog like brunette friend.

"Very original Naruto, we won't be late.No one takes attendance at the auditorium. Especially on the first day of school." Kiba exclaimed as they continued to run down the hall to where the auditorium is. As their destination came into view, so did a woman who looks like she is in her late twenties with long blonde hair in two low pony tails, cocoa brown eyes and well...big knockers... stood in their way, looking very stern. " Ah shit..." Kiba thought aloud which earned him a glare from the woman.

" Tell me boys, why are you two ten minutes late?" the woman said as she glared at the two.

'I just knew this was gonna happen.' the blonde thought. " Sorry granny Tsunade..." he said. 'First day of high school and we get stopped by the old hag...'

"Sorry...? Naruto, Kiba you sh-" she was cut off by Kiba pulling Naruto and saying something along the lines of they missed the bus. You could visibly see a vein pop out on her forehead as she watched her grandson and his friend go in through the double doors into the auditorium.

"Kiba...I love you." the blonde said jokingly as he hugged the dog lover's arm. Kiba just smiled and shook his head "Can you let go now?" he asked then added "Baka" as an after thought. Naruto let go with a mumble of "i'm not an idiot...dog breath." and they continued making their way down the aisle looking for empty seats as they continued down the blonde saw a patch of crimson just a few rows down. 'Could it be...no it can't be...OH MY GOD IT IS!!!' the blonde thought happily as he pulled Kiba down four rows from the stage and ran stumbling over peoples feet as he went down the row to a slightly surprised red head with green eyes. "Gaara!!" Naruto shouted happily as he latched his arms around the slightly scary teen and hugged him. "How long has it been? I missed you..." he said still not letting go of the red head.

Gaara let a trace of a smile grace his lips as he regretfully removed Naruto from around him. "Two years, Naruto." he said as he watched the blonde take a seat with a huge grin plastered on his face. Kiba just nodded to the usually stoic red head and took his seat next to a now excited Naruto. The three of them have known each other since pre school and have been friends since but Naruto and Kiba went to East Jr. High and Gaara went to Suna Jr. High so they were apart for two years.

"May I have your attetion please?" Tsunade spoke through the mic as she looked over the sea of students and spotted her troublesome grandson with his two best friends and glared at the two who were late. Naruto and Kiba visibly shuddered. " I take it you pissed off the principle already" Gaara whispered still keeping his eyes to the front but saw out of the corner of his eye that the both nodded. "Now that I have all of your attention I would Like to Say welcome and a very good morning." the scary hag said. In return everyone replied with a very monotone good morning. " Well I would like to introduce myself to the new students here and also to refresh those of you who have let your brains go to mush from over the summer. I'm Tsunade, your principle.,but you are all to call me Tsunade-sama. Understand?" she said sternly. Everyone replied with a yes ma'am and she smiled as she continued "-----(basically she told them every basic school rule there is...for public school that is lol) So follow these rules and if you need to be refreshed they are in your Konoha High handbook, I suggest that you look over it tonight." She pointedly looked over at her grandson and the dog boy as she said all that. " Also I have the honor of introducing the newest member of our teaching faculty, Uchiha Sasuke." As she said this a young man in his late late teens came onto the stage with dark black spiky hair, plae skin and dark piercing eyes. He took the mic that was giving to him and thank Tsunade " Morning, and just as Tsunade-sama said, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am the seventh period world history teacher. I would also have you know I tolerate no nonsence and tardiness. So any questions?" Kiba snickered "That stick must be shoved far up his ass." The blonde laughed at what his friend said then instantly paled" We have him for history..." Kiba paled as well. Just then the pink haired girl in front of Gaara shot her hand up "Yes what is it?" Sasuke asked passivly, the pink haired girl blushed as she asked" How old are you?" Sasuke just shook his head 'stupid...acts just like everyone esle...pisses me off.' he thought then answered "I'm nineteen years old, but does not give you an excuse, any of you to slack off." He shook his head and left the stage. The pink haired girl giggled with her blonde friend with baby blue eyes. " I can't believe he picked you,Sakura" the blonde said still giggling. "Ino I know...he's sooo cute." the pinkette said blushing a little. Naruto just shook his head 'how can anyone like Mr. Stick up his ass?' he thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all piled out of the auditorium to their designated first period classes. Kiba parted ways with the red head and the blonde to German one with Ibiki, as Gaara and Naruto head to Art with a man called Gai (i imagined him as being an art teacher...and fell in love with the idea lol). As they walked through the halls they saw a group of girls at the end of the stairs where they have to scale to get to class. They rounded the corner and pushed their way through the girls. " Why the fuck are they there? Do they know their blocking everyone?" he said to Gaara as the went up the stairs. The red head just nudged his head up to the Uchiha. "Oh...thats why...tch bastard" the blonde said as they passed the young teacher. Sasuke, at hearing this stopped and raised an elegant brow and turned to see the retreating forms of the blonde and red head. 'Idiot' he thought as he walked down and politly pushed through the crowd of female students.

They entered the art room and was welcomed with a loud booming voice. " Welcome, Welcome To Maito Gai's Art Room!!! Where Youth Soars and Art takes on the form of Youthful Fire Please find Your Seat and Pick Up a Brush and Paint Your Hearts Away!!!!!" a man with a hideous green jump suit, black bowl cut hair and thick and i mean thick black eyebrows greeted them. Instantly Naruto hid behind Gaara and whispered " What The Fuck?!?" The red head just shrugged and slowly walked to the back of the class and took a seat with easle in front of him and the blonde next to him. Naruto just stared at their eccentric art teacher as he greeted everyone that entered and struck various poses, his shiny white teeth almost blinding one stupid that walked in. '...is he on drugs?! Thats it...He must be on drugs if he dresses like that!' he thought and almost fell out of his seat when a small black thing was shoved in his face by the red head. "put it in your ear and pick up a pencil and do what ever." So the blonde listened and put the ear piece in his right ear. The music that was blasting in his ear was "Solitaire Unraveling" by Mushroomhead. As he began to draw the teacher walked over to the two and clapped each boy on the back which earned him a snarl from Gaara and a yelp from the blonde, which he ignored as he said with tears streaming down his face. " You two will be my best students!!! Already drawing what your youthful hearts desire." And with that he bounded to the front of the class and spoke of the rules and going off with things of love and ect. '::sweat drop:: What The Fuck Was That?!?' both boys thought in unison and stared at each other and back to the front. The both knew that this class will never get boring.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Second period was with a man named Ibiki with a scar along his face and he was bald. He was the German teacher. Oddly enough he just moved here from Munich Germany three years ago. Also did I mention he was very very scary? Third was english with Umino Iruka, very kind man with a scar on the bridge of his nose and brown hair in a pony tail. Fourth was taught by a man you could hardly see his face except for one eye, since he wairs turtle necks alot and along with a blue bandana over his forehead and across one eye. His name is Hatake Kakashi, and he is known for always being late or not showing up at all so English is very easy this year. (lucky asses) Fifth was gym and taught by a very elderly man named Sarutobi, but surprisingly in good health. Sixth was chemistry and was taught by a very creepy man with long black hair, gold eyes and sickly plae skin, His name is Orochimaru, and his class is fucking hard. Thats why he has a teacher's assistent name Kabuto, since their sixth period is so long they have lunch halfway through the class then go back to the room. The bell signaling the end of sixth period, earlier on while going to their fourth period class they met up with Kiba and they agreed to meet at the stair juncture leading to the third floor. They met up with the dog boy and headed up the third floor and to the world history class. "Dude that Orochi whats his name is fucking creepy..." Naruto said turning his head to Kiba as they walked. "Who thu fuck is that?" the dog lover asked scrunching up his nose.

"Your better off not knowing him." Naruto said as he exaggerated a shiver. "Ah fuck"

"What?!" the brunette asked

"We Have Mr.Stick Up His Ass."

"Oh fucking great...this should be insteresting."

"Tch...right...it's probably going to be dull and shit."

The red head who stayed quiet through out their conversation decided to speak " I highly doubt it...left!"

As he said that the other two banged into a group of girls near the entrance of the class. "Dammit all day I have been bumping into fucking girls...what the fuck?!" the dog boy said as he made his way into the door.

"They're there 'cause of Mr.Stick-" the blonde stopped mid sentence to see a pair of dark orbs staring at him from the teachers desk 'fuck...' he thought. Naruto bowed his head and walked to the back of the class and took a seat next to the window with Garra taking a seat next to him and Kiba in front of him. The blonde then turned his head a stared out the window 'This is going to be a loooooooooooooooong ass period.' he thought continuing to gaze out the window taking note at how the leaves are starting to turn. A boy with a high collored jacket and sunglasses took his seat next to the dog lover silently, slightly taking note of the blonde boy humming a song. " 'Across the Universe' The Beatles." he said impassively. Gaara just nodded and Kiba just put his head on the table, already dying of boredom.

"Now may I have all of your attention please?" The Uchiha asked as he shut the door to the class room, while every female student in the class have their eyes on him. " I am going to call your names for attendance, so I want you to stand up as I say them and tell me what you aspire to be in your life." He said going to his desk and picking up a sheet of paper, presumeably the attendence. The he called out the first name

" Aburame Shino"

The boy next to Kiba stood up " Entomologist, the study of insects." he said and sat down. "Please take off your sunglasses Mr. Aburame" Sasuke said.

" Photosensitive ( I have that...it sux) ,have permission." Shino said briefly. "Understandable." Sasuke said, looking down to the next name on his list.

"Akimichi Chouji"

At this a plump boy with auburn hair stood up " To own my own resturant!" he exclaimed determindly and sat back down.

"Haruno Sakura" he said and mentally groaned as the pinkette stood up.

" Hi...um I am an aspiring model, I also want to become a respitory nurse." she said with a blush and sat back down continuing to stare at the young teacher.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

A girl with impossibly big lavender eyes and dark black hair stood up and said in a small shy voice. " Interior designer, sir." and sat bat down. Not a movement went unnoticed by Kiba.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Kiba stood up snickering at Naruto's humming 'you'd think he would stop when class began..' he thought then said " Havn't really giving it much thought." and sat back down.

"Nara Shikamaru."

A boy with a tired face and brown hair in a pony tail slowly, very slowly got up and stretched " Photographer..." and sat down and instantly place his head on his desk.

"Sabaku Gaara."

The red head stood up, his face void of any emotion as he said " Mortician." as he said this, stares were thrown his way as he took his seat again.

"Uzumaki Naruto." he said, now with full attention as he watched the troublesome blonde stood up, clearly interested in what he has to say.

Naruto stood up and sighed as he glanced out the window and then back at the annoying teacher and said." To be an animator and a hematologist..." Sasuke took note at how both Kiba and Gaara looked up at the blonde solomnly and how the blonde tensed up at saying he wanted to be a hematologist.

"Yamanaka Ino."

The blonde with baby blue eyes that sat next to the pinkette stood and said " A Florist or a Botonist." and blushed taking her seat back.

After a few more names were called class finally began. "I want you all to know that you all will have a quiz tommorow on what you all remember and also you will be given homework tonight." Everyone in the class moaned aloud.

"What?!?" Naruto stood up "Your a sadistic Bastard." he shouted pointing a finger at Sasuke, ignoring all the gasps and the snarls from the girls.

Sasuke, finding this to be a little unnerving spat back " My, I am surprised at the extent of your volcaulary, did you just learn that today in english class?"

" For your fucking information I have a pretty high I.Q ,you ass." the blonde sneered back

"Would you like me to double your work, Uzumaki?"

"What?!? You bastard.!"

" It's Settled, Uzumaki You are to meet me after class to pick up your extra work and you will have detention with me tommorow. Is That Clear?" The raven haired teacher sharled at the blonde

Naruto just glared back at him "Do I make my self clear?" Sasuke asked again sternly.

" Yes, Uchiha Sensei." the blonde said as he scrunched up his nose at the "sensei" part. 'Fucking dick...' he thought as he sat back down and stared out the window. Gaara just glared at the teacher who just glared back and then continued on to what he was saying.

Class just ended Gaara told the blonde that he and Kiba will be waiting for him out in the front of the school's courtyard and left. The blonde stayed behind and waited for the fucking teacher to give him his extra work and send him on his way. The young teacher re-entered the room,closed the door and stood infront of fuming blonde. "I suppose you know why you are here, your not that stupid, am I right?" he asked mockingly which made the blonde's blood boil.

"Of course I fucking know why you prick." he growled out fists at his side. He doesn't care if he swears at this guy, this guy deserves it.

" Hold your tongue Uzumaki, and watch what you say. Your still in the building." Sasuke bit out, his voice gaining volume.

"Fuck you,..you...you...jerk!" he said 'jerk?! JERK!? Usumaki you could do better' he thought, but settled on to glaring at the Uchiha.

The raven haired teen lowered his head to glare directly into the blonde's eyes. Then the door hit his back and he stumbled foward and his lips decended onto the blondes. Both boys' eyes went wide both staring into each others eyes and as quickly it happened it was over. 'What the...::shudder:: what the fuck?!?' the Uchiha thought as he stood straight and heard Naruto hacking and holding his neck.

" Sasuke I need to speak with- Naruto!!!!!" Gai sensei exclaimed "How is my favourite student?"

"About to puke" the blonde said as he inched near the door.

"Ah go outside, the fresh air will do some good my very youthful student. " Gai shouted happily as he patted the blonde's back.

"Uzumaki, You may leave, just don't let it happent again." Sasuke said as he turned his gaze to the side.

Naruto left with no questions. He met Kiba and Gaara at the courtyard. "How did it go?" Gaara asked. At the question the blonde instantly blushed and studdered out "H-He let m-me off with a w-warning." and looked down. Gaara took notice but said nothing. The three made their way to the street and began to walk home.

'Tommorrow is gonna be very interesting ::blush:: Fucking Uchiha' Naruto thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N: I guess you can say it still is on it's proto type stage lol. Fujumori-kun...hope you olike it so far and Happy Early B-day luv!!!!! p[lease read and review..also if any of you want to be my beta...please!!!!!


End file.
